Well this is a Surprise
by Star Bear
Summary: In doing an ancient ritual the trio suddenly find themselves somewhere rather unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome. Since when Harry Potter is involved nothing is easy.
1. Chapter 1

The members of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were peacefully enjoying their Saturday morning breakfast. Students were slowly wandering in as they woke up and were gradually gaining their enthusiasm for being awake. The staff was reading the Daily Prophet and discussing whatever it is they discuss for entertainment.

Except Charms Professor Lily Potter and her husband Defense Professor James Potter who were holding a whispered argument that they knew was going to end the same way arguments always did. James was going to sigh and nod, while Lily would kiss him lightly on the cheek.

This monotony was interrupted by a blast of noise from the entrance hall. Silverware rattled and a cat streaked across the hall. Students yelped in surprise as the professors leapt to their feet. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to regain order and was raising his wand when the entrance doors blew open with another great bang.

The whole school froze in confusion as three semi-dressed teenagers sprinted full speed down the aisle toward the head table. In the lead was a small and lithe black haired boy wearing only black sleep pants. Blood ran down his chest from what looked like claw marks. To his left was a tall red headed boy dressed similarly who was carrying a gigantic sword. A rune of some sort was carved into his chest. On the other side of the black haired boy was a fit looking girl with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

As the trio reached halfway across the hall they stumbled in surprise as they noticed their surroundings and the redhead shouted, "What the bloody HELL!"

"I don't know Ron!" the other two shrieked back.

"Just keep going,"gasped the girl, "We can't stop now."

"Hold it together Harry," she then snapped.

The boy, apparently Harry, hit her with a glare worthy of Professor Snape. The trio skidded to a stop in front of the staff table and bent over holding their knees for balance.

Harry glanced at a gold watch in his hand and said, "Fifteen seconds, starting now."

They pulled themselves together and moved to stand facing each other in a circle with their arms on each other's shoulders.

"We are never going to do this again," stated the red head. The other two flashed his small smiles and they all closed their eyes.

At the table Professor Snape had regained his senses and started to yell at the teenagers. The Headmasters hand shot out and silenced him. The shocked widening of the potion master's eyes went unnoticed as the smallest of the three began to sing.

For the second time in less than a minute the whole room froze. His voice was a pitch perfect tenor and seemed over developed for his age. The instant he started everyone could feel the magic building.

"A Singer," breathed Lily Potter.

As the melody built the other boy and girl added their voices in harmony. Neither was as talented as the Singer, but they were not anything to laugh at. From nowhere the sound of a symphony floated through the hall. The magic began to be visible and was swirling through the great hall in huge colored ribbons of air. The house banners waved and the air sparkled. Rainbows arched across the ceiling illusion.

The Headmaster felt the castle's delight at whatever ritual was being done in front of him so he relaxed back in his chair, content that no harm was being done to his beloved school. The occupants of the room sat in awe of the display they were experiencing. This was old magic they were witnessing and those who knew what was going on felt incredibly blessed to witness it. If only they could say for certain what was happening.

The trio in front of him shook from the amount of magic they were invoking and their bare skin was shining with a sweat. Suddenly the music faded out as they whispered, "So mote it be."

Silence crashed over the hall and the trio swayed where they stood.

"Damn," said the boy, Harry, hoarsely.

"That just about sums it up," laughed the girl.

"I am getting the sense things didn't quite go as planned?" questioned the tall boy with a sarcastic twist in his voice.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" drawled Harry. "Perhaps the large amount of formerly dead people surrounding us?"

"I am going to faint now," he then stated calmly before slumping forward, only saved from meeting the flagstone floor by the redhead hauling him into his arms. The sword was slipped into a sheath across his back and the rune was fading into his skin.

Madam Pomphrey jumped up from her seat ready to start healing at a moment's notice, but glanced at Albus nervously before approaching. The alert stances of the two conscious teenagers shifted to face the staff table head on.

"Great Merlin! Look at them!" the boy yelped.

"Thank you Ronald, I am well aware," said the girl.

Dumbledore decided it was time to get involved. With a benevolent smile he looked down at the kids and asked, "Now that was a fascinating display of magic, and I truly appreciate the recharging of the wards, but I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage. Who might you charming young people be?"

The red head, Ron, appeared to choke and stammered incoherently, but the girl's eyes were sweeping over the table, pausing on the Potters, before locking back with the Headmasters.

She stepped forward and said, "I am Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and the unconscious one is Harry Potter. I believe we have stumbled into an alternate universe."


	2. Chapter 2

This calm pronouncement met with stunned chaos. Lily and James both went white in shock. Dumbledore beamed in delight. The students mostly just yelled.

From the Gryffindor table another redheaded male stood up and stalked forward, "How dare you, I am Ron Weasley."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and studied the lanky teen, "Ron, I do believe your counterpart is even dimmer witted than you are."

The gasp that came from both boys was comical in its similarity.

Ron replied though, "I am definitely better looking than he is," with a toss of his head.

Hermione shot him a humorous glare before turning back to the head table.

"Perhaps Headmaster we should take this fascinating discussion elsewhere? And we really should wake Harry; we won't be here long I suspect. Maybe the Potters should accompany us?" Hermione suggested.

Lily and James jerked in surprise at the personal request and started to stand.

"Certainly," stated the Headmaster.

Ron shifted Harry in his arms and turned to begin walking out of the great hall. Hermione stepped into stride with him and they walked right past the other Ron. Both of them froze as someone else stood up from the Gryffindor bench. Another Harry Potter stood in front of them looking rather angry.

"Huh," said Ron.

"I suppose you can come as well," said Hermione.

The new Harry looked extremely offended at being talked to in such a condescending way, but fell into step behind them.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. This talk was certainly going to be fun. As they turned in to the corridor with the Headmaster's gargoyle the conscious Harry asked, "Do you know the password?"

The dimension travelers laughed, "No, but I think we might be okay."

Harry scowled, but did not reply.

Ron bent forward and whispered in to the gargoyle's ear, the gargoyle cocked its head and suddenly flung itself out of the way.

Ron patted it on its head gently. "It's okay, your secret is safe with us for now."

Harry demanded, "What the hell did you say to it?"

"Insider knowledge," smirked Hermione.

The circular office looked identical to their dimension Hermione noted. The spinning instruments gleamed in the sunlight entering from the arched windows. Fawkes's perch was empty beside the large oak desk. High on the bookshelves the Sorting Hat perked up as they entered.

Harry groaned quietly from Ron's arms as Ron sat down in a cushy chair. Harry's eyes flickered open before slamming shut again with a louder groan.

"This really happened didn't it," he said.

"Yup," replied Ron.

"How did we manage to enter another dimension?" he asked groggily.

"I think we messed up on our translation of the spell," Hermione stated. She began pacing back and forth. "We checked it so thoroughly though, I don't see where we went wrong."

Dumbledore spoke up from the doorway, "Sometimes, magic has its own agenda Miss Granger."

Harry bolted out of Ron's lap to stare at the newcomers in the doorway. He noticed the other Harry standing off to the side and he swore.

"Look how tall I am, it is not fair!" Harry gasped indignantly. He began muttering under his breath about Dursleys and whales and sharp knives doing unspeakable things causing Ron to grin and Hermione to humph angrily.

Seemingly forgetting everyone else Harry began circling the other Harry peering at him closely from all angles. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron joined in the game by prodding the tall Harry's arm sharply and then jumping back as though expecting him to pounce on him.

James's eyes were sparkling with mirth at his son's predicament. Harry though was incensed over the inspection of his body and suddenly reached for his wand.

It happened faster than anyone could tell. Harry whipped around and had the other Harry flat on the ground with his wand behind his back before the others even contemplated reacting.

"Harry," Hermione scolded. "Stop doing that!"

Harry blushed sheepishly and slowly stood up from kneeling on his double's back.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly while gazing at the floor, "Bad habit."

Lily jumped over to check on her Harry and brushed off his robes gently. Harry blushed as well and whined, "Mum, I'm fine."

"Harry," said Hermione, before pausing as both turned to look at her. "Well this is confusing," she pointed to her Harry and said, "You are Evan, ok?"

The newly dubbed Evan shrugged, "Sure."

Ron thoughtfully regarded Harry, "Are you evil," he asked.

Harry sputtered, "Of course not."

"Ah," said Ron, "Than we must be the evil twins!" he enthusiastically shouted.

Evan laughed and then scowled as the whole room smiled at the sound. He noticed and muttered, "I wish everyone would stop doing that.

Ron ruffled Evan's hair dodging the elbow that flew towards him.

James spoke up for the first time, "Could you answer some questions for us?"

The three dimension jumpers shrugged, "We can try," said Hermione.

Evan glanced around and vaguely waved his hand causing four more chairs to appear and a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

Completely oblivious to the astonished stares they were getting the newcomers sat down and dove into the cookies. Ron slung the sword over the back of the chair and rolled his shoulders out to loosen them.

"Who are you," breathed Lily Potter.

Evan looked up with cookie crumbs on his lips which he licked off before he responded, "Sit down will you, this is going to be tough enough without chocolate fortification."

James and Lily sank into the love seat while Albus tugged his cushy desk chair around to the front. Harry paced for a second before allowing his curiosity to win and sitting in the remaining chair.

Ron, Evan, and Hermione held a battle with their eyes, which Evan lost with a sigh. He determinedly brought his eyes up to meet Lily's and began to explain, "I am Harry James Potter, born to James and Lily Potter in Godric's Hollow, our world."

He gestured to his left, "This is Ronald Weasley, the sixth son of the Weasley family and proud Gryffindor," and to his right, "This is Hermione Granger, a first generation witch and all around genius."

"We were planning on strengthening the wards with a ritual we found in a Singer manual, but something obviously went wrong. I believe the wards are much stronger here; unfortunately this was not the dimension we intended to end up in."

Lily gasped, "How could I let you do something so dangerous."

Evan's eyes widened dramatically and he looked frantically at Hermione. She nodded to him encouragingly.

"Wellllll," Evan drawled out reluctantly. "You and Dad died when I was one and I was raised by the Dursleys," he blurted out in one quick breath.

James hit the floor with a thump as he stared at Evan in dismay. Lily followed his example only she lowered herself to the purple carpet slowly.

"The Dursleys?" Lily asked slowly. "Oh God, are you…" Lily trailed off unable to ask how her sister's family had treated Evan.

"He survived," Ron stated coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry broke in.

"The Dursleys hate magic, and therefore they hate me," Evan quietly stated while staring at his feet.

"I think we are a bit off topic here," Hermione jumped in. "There are much more interesting things to tell the Potters and Har-Evan probably would like to get to know them a bit. If our calculations were even partially correct than we shouldn't be here too long."

James raised himself off the carpet and turned to give Lily a hand up.

Evan leapt on the conversation change eagerly, "Are Sirius and Remus here?" The hope in his voice and the sudden attention from Ron and Hermione made the others suspect this question was very important.

"Yes," answered James, "They were going to visit us for lunch."

The air began to sparkle and swirl as a burst of wind swept through the office. The sudden sound of a chorus of angels burst into the air. All three of the travelers swore before blushing and closing their eyes to focus.

Harry peeked up through his fringe and muttered, "Sorry, we got excited."

He gestured to Hermione and Ron, "She is a wind elemental and Ron is fire, I am a singer."

In complete role reversal Harry whispered, "Wicked."

The travelers cracked up at that it took a moment for them to realize again that Sirius was alive.

Evan immediately began pacing back and forth again muttering incoherently. Hermione reached over and dragged him by his hand into his seat.

"We mustn't frighten the man, Evan. He is not our Sirius, remember?" she warned.

Evan nodded jerkily, but Hermione sighed knowing he had not processed a word she said.

The instant the office door swung open and mischievous grey eyes stepped into view Evan was out of his seat like a rocket and hugging the baffled man for all he was worth.

Evan's litany of, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," made Ron and Hermione sigh.

Sirius awkwardly wrapped his arms around Evan and said, "Hi, little person, it is okay."

Evan jumped back as though burned and just stared at the man in front of him. "You look so young, "he said in wonder.

Ron added insightfully, "His eyes are alive all the time, not just when he looked at you."

Hermione nodded and tried to discreetly wipe her eyes. Sirius was looking distinctly freaked out by this point and edged around the edge of the room toward James.

In a stage whisper he said, "What is going on, Jamie boy? Is that your love child?"

Evan looked at Ron and Hermione and gave a short burst of laugher that reminded them of Sirius's. "Can my life get any stranger?" he asked, "That is a rhetorical question by the way."

Turning back to Sirius he said, "I apologize Sirius, in our world you fell through the veil more than a year ago, and we all have missed you horribly, it was shocking to see you here again and clearly happier than you ever were in our world."

Sirius nodded energetically, "Of course, dimension travelers, silly me." He reached over and grabbed a chair and plopped down in it. "Now, tell me all about your world."


End file.
